1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus that has a function of automatically selecting one of a plurality of sheet feeders, and more particularly to an image forming apparatus that is suitable for performing a sheet feeding operation as desired by a user, a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, and a storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method.
2. Related Art
In recent years, there has been developed a digital image forming apparatus that has an automatic sheet selecting function in which the size of a read original is determined and an optimum sheet feeding port is automatically selected according to the determined sheet size. In such an image forming apparatus with an automatic sheet selecting function, in the case where the optimum sheet feeding port is selected from a plurality of sheet feeding ports, when a switch for setting inhibition of selection of a sheet feeding port (hereinafter referred to as xe2x80x9cselection-inhibiting switchxe2x80x9d), provided in the image forming apparatus, is turned on, a sheet feeding port associated with the switch is excluded from sheet feeding ports to be selected.
In the digital image forming apparatus, it is required to set sheet types for the respective sheet feeding ports so that a user can confirm types of sheets stored in the sheet feeding ports when he inputs a desired sheet type for a specific sheet feeding port to carry out image formation and output the formed image. If sheets of an improper type are stored in association with the specific sheet feeding port, the user selects a different sheet feeding port to carry out image formation and output the formed image.
In the above conventional digital image forming apparatus, however, even if the sheet type has already been designated, if there is a sheet feeding port that can feed sheets of the same size as the sheet size input by the user and on which images are to be formed, the above sheet feeding port is automatically selected to feed sheets irrespective of the set sheet type. To exclude the sheets of the same size from sheets to be selected, the selection-inhibiting switch has to be turned on. To stop sheet feeding when a desired copying mode is not selected, the switch has to be reset.
In a digital composite apparatus (an apparatus having a plurality of functions such as an image reading function, an image forming function, and a facsimile function) having three sheet feeding ports, for example, when prepunched or colored paper, recycled paper and ordinary paper are stored in sheet feeding ports 1, 2 and 3, respectively, a sheet feeding port that feeds sheets of the same size as the sheet size input by the user is automatically selected in a mode in which a sheet feeding port is automatically selected, irrespective of the sheet type. For example, if the sheets stored in all the sheet feeding ports are of A4 size and the sheet size input by the user is also of A4 size, the sheet feeding port for prepunched paper can be automatically selected, even though he wishes to copy the original on ordinary paper.
The present invention has been made in view of the above described problems, and it is an object of the present invention to provide an image forming apparatus, and a method of controlling the image forming apparatus, which are capable of performing sheet feeding in a manner more conforming to a user""s desire than the conventional function, when automatic selection of sheets or automatic change of sheet feeding port in the event of sheet depletion is carried out, and a storage medium storing a control program for implementing the method.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides an image forming apparatus for forming images of originals on sheets, comprising a plurality of feeders for feeding sheets, a memory for storing sheet types in association with the plurality of feeders, and a selector for selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for a sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types stored in the memory.
Preferably, the memory stores order of priority between the sheet types, and the selector selects one of the plurality of feeders to be used for the sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types and the order of priority stored in the memory.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus according to the present invention further comprises an operating section through which a user carries out various settings related to the image forming apparatus, and the sheet types stored in the memory are set through the operating section.
Also preferably, the image forming apparatus according to the present invention further comprises an operating section through which a user carries out various settings related to the image forming apparatus, and the order of priority stored in the memory is set through the operating section.
In a preferred form, the image forming apparatus according to the present invention further comprises a detector for detecting a size of an original, and the memory stores sheet sizes in association with the plurality of feeders, and the selector selects one of the plurality of feeders to be used for the sheet feeding operation in accordance with the size of the original detected by the detector, and the sheet types, the order of priority, and the sheet sizes stored in the memory.
Preferably, the selector carries out selection of one of the plurality of feeders upon start of an image forming operation by the image forming apparatus.
Alternatively, the selector carries out selection of one of the plurality of feeders when a feeder being used has run short of sheets during an image forming operation by the image forming apparatus.
More preferably, the selector selects a feeder that contains sheets of the same type as the type of the sheet contained in the feeder which has run short of sheets.
Preferably, the selector selects a feeder other than a feeder containing sheets of at least one predetermined type.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus according to the present invention further comprises a post processor for carrying out post processing on sheets having images formed thereon, and the selector selects a feeder in accordance with a type of the post processing carried out by the post processor and the sheet types stored in the memory.
In a preferred embodiment, the selector selectively executes either a first mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of a first type, or a second mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of the first type and feeders containing sheets of a second type.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a method of controlling an image forming apparatus including a plurality of feeders for feeding sheets and for forming images of originals on sheets, the method comprising a first step of storing sheet types in association with the plurality of feeders, a second step of storing order of priority between the sheet types, and a third step of selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for a sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types stored in the first step and the order of priority stored in the second step.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus includes an operating section through which a user carries out various settings related to the image forming apparatus, the sheet types stored in the first step being set through the operating section.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus includes an operating section on which a user carries out various settings related to the image forming apparatus, the order of priority stored in the second step being set through the operating section.
In a preferred form, the method of controlling an image forming apparatus according to the present invention further comprises a fourth step of detecting a size of an original, and a fifth step of storing sheet sizes in association with the plurality of feeders, and the third step comprises selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for the sheet feeding operation in accordance with the size of the original detected in the fourth step, the sheet types stored in the first step, the order of priority stored in the second step, and the sheet sizes stored in the fifth step.
Preferably, the third step comprises carrying out selection of one of the plurality of feeders upon start of an image forming operation by the image forming apparatus.
Preferably, the third step comprises carrying out selection of one of the plurality of feeders when a feeder being used has run short of sheets during an image forming operation by the image forming apparatus.
More preferably, the third step comprises selecting a feeder that contains sheets of the same type as the type of the sheet contained in the feeder which has run short of sheets.
Preferably, the third step comprises selects a feeder other than a feeder containing sheets of at least one predetermined type.
Preferably, the image forming apparatus includes a post processor for carrying out post processing on sheets having images formed thereon, and the third step comprises selecting a feeder in accordance with a type of the post processing carried out by the post processor and the sheet types stored in the memory.
In a preferred embodiment, the image forming apparatus includes a plurality of feeders for feeding sheets and for forming images of originals on sheets, and the method comprises a first step of storing sheet types in association with the plurality of feeders, and a second step of selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for a sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types stored in the first step, and the second step comprises selectively executing either a first mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of a first type, or a second mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of the first type and feeders containing sheets of a second type.
To attain the above object, the present invention provides a storage medium storing a control program for controlling an image forming apparatus including a plurality of feeders for feeding sheets and for forming images of originals on sheets, the storage medium being readable by the image forming apparatus, the control program comprising a first code for storing sheet types in association with the plurality of feeders, a second code for storing order of priority between the sheet types, and a third code for selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for a sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types stored in the first code and the order of priority stored in the second code.
To attain the above object, the present invention also provides a storage medium storing a control program for controlling an image forming apparatus including a plurality of feeders for feeding sheets and for forming images of originals on sheets, the storage medium being readable by the image forming apparatus, the control program comprising a first code for storing sheet types in association with the plurality of feeders, and a second code for selecting one of the plurality of feeders to be used for a sheet feeding operation in accordance with the sheet types stored in the first code, and the second code executes either a first mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of a first type, or a second mode of operation in which selection is made from among feeders containing sheets of the first type and feeders containing sheets of a second type.
According to the present invention, by setting the sheet type beforehand, it is possible to achieve a sheet feeding operation in a manner better meeting the user""s desire than with the conventional functions, in automatic selection of sheets and automatic cassette change in the event of sheet exhaustion. Further, it is possible to overcome the disadvantage with the prior art that automatic sheet selection had to be set again for each mode depending on the copy mode. Thus, the user can perform a copying operation with the automatic sheet selection function without worrying about the copy mode.
The above and other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be more apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.